


Так бывает

by ni_a_pteros



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reverse Chronology, Secret Relationship, Обратная хронология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Мадара/Мито, из конца в начало.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Mito
Kudos: 3





	Так бывает

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2012.

Так бывает.  
Так бывает, говорит себе Мито, слушая, как за окном бешено стучит летний ливень. Она аккуратно выводит на пергаменте очередное слово.  
Про бой Мадары и Хаширамы ей сообщили два дня назад.  
Она третий раз переписывает этот свиток.  
Хаширама и слова не сказал ей после возвращения.

\- Ты, наверное, замерзнешь идти назад, - даже не пытаясь скрыть усмешку, говорит Мадара. – Метель.  
Мито смотрит в его прищуренные черные глаза. Его слова настигают ее уже на пороге, у открытых дверей. Она оборачивается, отпуская створку седзи, и ветер тут же врывается внутрь вместе с полновесными горстями колючего снега. Снежинки тают на вышитых цветах ее кимоно, застревают в прическе, царапают беззащитную шею – сегодня она убрала волосы наверх.  
\- Заходи в дом, - спокойно предлагает Мадара, опираясь плечом о косяк. – Я отправлю кого-нибудь с запиской к Хашираме.  
Метель ревет за спиной, заглушает его голос. Мито стоит на пороге, не обращая внимания на снег, и читает его лицо, как карту. Мадара улыбается и не отводит взгляд. На нем домашняя одежда, он бос, и упирается ступней одной ноги в голень другой.  
Неустойчивая поза, из такой совсем неудобно атаковать. Снежинки не долетают до него, тают на полпути между ними, над очагом. Руки Мадары уже покрылись мурашками. Он продолжает улыбаться.  
Мито нащупывает за спиной створку и со стуком задвигает ее.  
И становится тихо.

Мито помнит хорошо, как впервые была представлена клану Сенджу.  
Они стояли перед ней все, негромко переговариваясь. Спокойные, внимательные взгляды, ни одной улыбки. Впрочем, ни одной ухмылки тоже.  
Новоиспеченный муж, улыбаясь, стоял рядом с ней, плечо в плечо, и аккуратно сжимал своей рукой ее ладонь.  
Ни одного лица, похожего на остальные. Общая масть прослеживалась с трудом. Даже мона клана была не у каждого на одежде. Сенджу были разными, как не бывает двух одинаковых листьев на одном дереве.  
…Теперь Мито впервые стоит перед кланом Учиха. И Хаширама стоит на полшага впереди нее, загораживая одетым в броню плечом.  
Учихи кажутся одной живой массой. Красные глаза, белые лица, черные волосы. Одинаковые враждебные взгляды.  
И острием этой массы, как острием копья, - стоит, усмехаясь, Учиха Мадара. Черные космы спадают на покрытый дорожной пылью красный доспех. За его правым плечом, позади на полшага стоит его брат. И сначала Мито кажется, что все они схожи между собой, как капли дождя.  
А потом Мадара ловит ее взгляд.


End file.
